1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a stencil for applying designs to a surface and, more particularly, the invention relates to a hand accent stencil applicator system which easily and efficiently applies designs to a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, applying stencils and designs to a surface has been a tedious and time consuming task. A person would first have to affix the stencil template to the surface. He or she would then apply the paint or other medium. Then, the stencil would be removed and affixed to a different location to repeat the process. If a different design were to be applied to the same surface as the first, then he or she would have to wait until the first stencil paint dries until the process can be repeated.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a hand accent stencil applicator system which allows a person to easily and efficiently apply a design to a surface. Additionally, a need exists for a hand accent stencil applicator system which aides a person with free artistic expression with maximum ease. Furthermore, there exists a need for a hand accent stencil applicator system which frees a user to create variations on a design theme with minimal work.